Amalgamanga presents: the real antimatter universe
by amalgamanga
Summary: In this story, it will be my version of how the DC antimatter universe should be, containing infinite crisis, zero hour and sinestro corps war. rated M for mild rape. my first near successfull fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own DC or else I would've not included this story

Antimatter multiverse by Amalgamanga

On DC comics, it exist a multiverse, currently only 52 universes to be exact, and two antimatter universe. The things that separates them is their different vibration (one goes slower or faster) and a wall called the source wall, a character can go to another universe by either changing their vibration or going through the holes in the source wall called the bleed, another requirement of traveling the multiverse which is never spoken of is that you must be made of positive matter, because those who are born in the antimatter universes would be eradicated if going through the bleed, however by reversing their atomic charge, they could travel through it. But from my opinion there shouldn't be two antimatter universes, their imperfect because one: the second antimatter doesn't look like earth 2, and two: power ring, counterpart of green lantern, should be like green lantern, obtaining his power from a ring created by an organization, not by a mad god living in the ring

In this story, the antimatter universe would be described as the perfect counterpart and will bring an antimatter multiverse (this story only has enough room for the crime syndicate):

When krona created the multiverse he also created the antimatter multiverse, this information was reveal only to the anti-monitor and the monitor, the anti-monitor could govern the antimatter multiverse, but he needed to destroy the multiverse first, since he though that his multiverse was better, what he did not realize was that every universe was connected to their antimatter counterpart, in other words killing one universe would mean a destruction of their counter.

We are now in antimatter earth-one, the qwardians created the manchasers, robotic conquerors who lacked any emotion and killed anyone who opposed, but in time the manchasers begin to feel emotions and saw their error of their way; this caused the freedom of space sector 666. The qwardians, angered by the event, destroy most of the manchasers, although some of them survived and escaped to other worlds, rebuilding their empire. Soon the qwardian separated into two groups, the Conquerors of the Universe and the Helpers. The Helpers left Qward so they can conquer with peace rather than violence, while the Conquerors thought that the only way to conquer was to become apathy. Most of the female qwardians considered that choice as blasphemy, so they decided to also leave Qward, becoming the Masarons.

A milenia later the Conquerors of the universe discovered the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, and used the farthest away from the center (Fear) to create power rings, to their new army of conquerors, the Yellow Lantern corps. They also discovered the embodiment of fear, Ion, and the embodiment of willpower, Parallax. The conquerors took quick action and imprison Parallax into the central power battery of Qward

The story gets better here, one of the greatest lantern was Diestro, but he helped rather than to ruled, until he was discovered by his pupil, Hal Jordan, and told the Conquerors, he was exiled in a dark dimension, where the first time Diestro felt fear, until a voice told him not be afraid, that he has willpower enough to survive, suddenly a green light appear in front of Diestro and became a green power ring

Meanwhile Hal Jordan conquered his small town of Coast City, he set out to rule the rest of the world, but the crime syndicate was also into that. Knowing that he can't beat them he joined the Crime syndicate

We now focused on antimatter earth-prime; similar to earth-prime, their heroes and villains are only on comic books, but this universe the main protagonist is the villain always winning on the heroes.

This earth prime is polluted and corrupted; almost the entire population has some kind of weapon in their hand, the countries were always on brink of war, and few of them has democratic system, we see in Kansas, smallville a young offender called Clark Kent reading his comic book of yellow lantern (counterpart), but he is approach by his abusive foster dad, who beats him almost to the pulp. This young man will become… Ultraboy-prime

We set ourselves a few years ago on antimatter krypton-prime, the mad scientist Jor-el discovered that his world is going to end not because of the upcoming war but because their sun will engulf krypton, seeking a way to escape, he used his son as an experiment on a teletransporter, but as soon as he was going to use it himself, he was stop by his wife Lara who bash him in the head with a chair for taking away her child. Krypton was engulfed by its sun.

Meanwhile, on earth, a couple was on their way to find buried loot, their names are jerry Kent and Naomi Clarke Kent, Jerry loves money more than her own wife, the same goes for Naomi. On their way back they found a small baby near a tree, their greed told them to leave a boy on a foster home so when they get back, the government would pay them to support him. Throughout the years Clark was neglected and abused by his parents, expressing his anger on his peers, one day he saw a comic of Johnny quick an decided to steal it, since then he became interest on how ultraman is near identical to him. Three months later, Clark spotted a girl walking the route to his home, at first he wanted to kill her for talking to him, even telling him that her name was Laurie and that they are neighbors. But he thought of another way to punish her and he will do it on Halley's Comet. Laurie and her friends were going to the beach, as soon as she was alone Clark jumped on her so he can rape her, but suddenly he felt a little off and realize he was flying, just like Ultraman, and by chances Ultraman was teletransported here and saw the his young alternate, and decided to help him become Ultraboy. Ultraman and Ultraboy created a storm that almost drown most of the citizens, suddenly Ultraman disappear and Ultraboy was all alone in darkness until he went was able to escape…..

Just imagine antimatter earth-three as positive matter positive earth-one, Lex Luthor was married to a woman with her son, Lex Luthor junior, but the destruction of positive matter earth-three (antimatter destroying the universe), the antimatter that gave Alexander Luthor powers somehow caused positive matter in Lex Luthor Jr. crib, the law of equal (the previous mention of that if the positive matter universe was destroyed, it's counterpart will also be destroyed) destroyed the Antimatter Earth-Three, leaving Lex Luthor all alone, growing rapidly and controlling his power…

Antimatter earth-two, the Crime Lodge (counterpart of the Justice Society) members are now retired to become the Leaders of Earth, Ultraman has married a sadistic version of Lana Lang that enjoyed when her husband brutalize his victim, Alexander Luthor is vegetative state and most heroes are either dead or presumed dead.

Ultraman and Lana was about to get their daily greeting of his citizens, until the whole world simply turned black and Lana was absorbed by a strange vortex, leaving only Ultraman…


	2. Chapter 2

Since antimatter earth is too long I will simply put AM for short

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the anti-monitor combined all the surviving earths, he also recreated his universe. Thanks to the law of equal, all those survivors of deceased AM earths were move to the New AM earth (Captain Murder, Nazi Soldiers, Blue Scarab), including the previously trapped Ultraman AM earth-two, Ultraboy-Prime and Lex Luthor AM earth-three. Meanwhile on Qward, the anti-monitor was thrown to the sun and imploding, opening destructive shockwaves which killed all the inhabitants in the universe, but somehow the AM universe was reborn (you might think that this is an excuse, but the Battle was near Qward. And the shock waves, as describe by Alex, was going to disintegrate everything for a million miles in all directions, including Qward and the Qwardians, who somehow where seen again in Green Lantern comics. I just thought that if the shock waves destroyed the entire universe, it will look like the post-crisis new earth). Also AM Bart Allen tried to escape to the AM universe but became dust when he reach the Basis Barrier

Hours before the "restart", Ultraman from AM earth-two along with Ultraboy-Prime and Lex Luthor from AM earth-three tried to take over the world but they were stop by the Crime Syndicate and hurled them into a pocket universe. They seen too Lana Lang from AM earth-two, stating Ultraman that, since they looked like him, the Crime Syndicate would enjoy killing an Ultraman, so he had "mercy" on them.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

New AM earth is described like in JLA: earth 2, however it's still has some errors:

Clark kent was born on earth and was an astronaut until he was experimented by unknown aliens and became Ultraman

Owlman is Thomas Wayne Jr., brother of the deceased Bruce Wayne and son of commander Thomas Wayne Sr.

Lois Lane is not a reporter, but an amazon who became Superwoman, so no Diana Prince

the second power ring (in this story he will be called yellow lantern) should've been a counterpart of Guy Gadner

little information about Crime Lodge or Young Offenders(which should be called like in teen titans go, _Teen Tyrants_)

Brainiac is evil, in an universe of evil

no Cheetah

no Captain Cold

not even a Doomsday counterpart

In this fanticthose errors will be fixed, by the way AM Gotham City and metropolis are like a quiet city with poor crime rate.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

my view of psychology is that anyone can become a criminal even if he or she comes of a loving family, however to make the "opposite" biography, these villains will have abusive parents or a least a horrible childhood, and if they already do I put as a nice childhood

**VILLIANS**

**Ultraman-Kal El-Clark Kent**

planet krypton was a corrupted planet ever since humanoid kryptonians became intelligent, although they had the technology to leave Krypton a device called the Eliminator made the kryptonians genetically bound to their planet. the core of the planet became unstable leading it to implode in any moment, the only one who knew about it was the mad scientist Jor El. since he couldn't leave Krypton because of his genes, he used his stillborn son as an experiment to cured the problem and then used a spaceship/birthing matrix to send him to another world minutes before krypton exploded.

On Earth, Smallville, Britain had a horrible blizzard which meant an opportunity for a the criminal couple Jonathan and Martha Wayne, farmers that "cultivated" vegetables in reality using the farm as a drug factory. when the Kents were on the highway adjacent to their property, the Kents discovered an alien rocket (inside the Kryptonian infant Kal-El) crash-landed. Since Martha always wanted a baby she took him in the family (naming him Clark Kent)without anyone else besides Jonathan knew he wasn't his biological son.

Over the years the Kents neglected Clark in every way, but due to his kryptonian heritage he never got hurt physically, but he was mentally. His power were not manifested in his youth except his invulnerability and sometimes his strengh, so he enlisted himself in football as a quarterback, but he bullied every person he came close to. After graduating from college, he moved to Metropolis as a reporter in the daily World, unfortunately for him, Metropolis lacked the excitement of a big city, so he had a second job as a waiter in a nearby restaurant. to gain more money he tried to rob a bank, but to no avail. He run as fast as he could but suddenly he runned into a dead end. surprisingly enough he literally destroy the wall and escape. to his advantage he used that event for his report and repeated the same method until he realized he could fly too. From then he almost became a very rich villain until stopped by Alexander Luthor during a heist in a power plant.

**Superwoman-Diana Prince**

Due to being an counterpart imagine every Greek god evil, Ares is the god of peace, Zeus is of the underworld,etc. The (evil) goddesses wanted to create a nation of female warriors that has a terrible hatred of men, to do that they revived the criminal souls of women in the Cavern of Souls and send it to Themyscira, in ancient Greece. all but one soul, the aborted daughter of the first prostitute (also known as the queen of the amazons, Hyppotyla). Later, in the 20 Th century the goddesses forced Hyppotyla to mold a baby girl from the clay near the shore (Hyppotylawanted to abort the child, the father didn't, so you know how it went) then bonded the soul to the clay, giving it life and named it Diana Prince.

She was always rejected form her sisters because she was the only one that the gods' favorite, turning her into a sociopath. When she was a young woman, the gods decided to send a messenger to the S.O.B. world (sorry about that), Queen Hippolyta ordered a contest to be held, but but she locked up Diana from participating. However she broke free, participate in disguise and won. they give her an uniform, magical bracelets, the Lasso of Inhibitions and the Sandals of Mercury (later shaping them into boots) to send into the mission involving Ares.

**Yellow Lantern-Guy Gardner**

Guy was born on Baltimore, England, raised by his pampered parents Rolland and Peggy Gardner. He never worked hard in his life, and yet he had it easy. in school He always got B or C, yet all his failures were dismissed out of hand. When he went to college he got a Degree in Education and Psychology (by bribery and extortion) and started a career in as a prison guard for Juvenile criminals. He was the most ruthless guards and the most corrupted, indirectly helping out a prisoner escape just to get promoted. When Abin Sur chrased into Earth and mortally wounded by Unity (Counterpart of Legion) He chosen over Jordan because he was more closer. But years later the Conquerors of the universe gave it to Guy and became a fierce rival to Hal Jordan

**Owlman-Bruce Wayne**

Bruce was born to the capo dila mafia Thomas and her wife Martha Wayne. He spent most of his childhood studying to be the successor of his father but lacking the "touch" his father had. When he was eight years old when they were walking home from a night out at the movies the Gotham police department tried to apprehend Thomas but he resisted and instead was killed. seeing his parents die gave Bruce the ¨touch¨ to become the successor. One night he disobeyed his butler, and escaped to a nearby forest. Bruce Tripped when he saw an owls swoop down to catch a mouse. seeing that owls can easily catch his prey on the night, he decided to take a mantle of one, training in many martial arts and assassination techniques in varrious places around the world. He came back to Gotham 7 years later to help out Boss Gordon in a drug trafficking operation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Barracuda-Orin-Arthur Curry**

Barracuda is born as Orin to Queen Atlanna and the tyrant Atlan in the Atlantean city of Poseidonis. The rebellion kidnapped him when he was and left him in the surface so he can't proclaim the throne. He somehow survived and a feral child in the wild of the ocean, but he was caught by a lighthouse keeper, and use as a freak show to make some money. The keeper gave him his name (Arthur Curry) if the police ever tried to capture the real Curry. Orin killed Arthur and went back into the ocean to become feral once again. Upon killing a wandering Atlantean, he was taken prisoner and discovered he is the prince of Atlantis. He forms a rebellion in his prison and eventually escaped and regains his throne. Soon, He tried to take over the surfaced world but he was stopped by the Crime Syndicate. The Syndicate was impressed by his powers, so they did something they never did before… offer a membership. He agreed and went by the name Barracuda.

**Martian Manchaser-S'kaa M'axx**

Sk'aa was a twin born centuries ago in the in the planet Ma'aleca'andra. His name means "Destructive Future" while his brother name was N'ii D'aak (meaning "Forever a Mutant") due to being a mutant with an inability to communicate telepathically. S'kaa then became a member of a group of mercenaries called the Manchasers (The Conquerors of the Universe tried to recruit them but they declined). The Manchasers corrupted the minds of all the inhabitants of Mars. N'ii was the only being who wasn't corrupted thanks to his inability. Knowing that it's too late to save his people, he created a contagious virus that killed all the other Martians via their minds and set them to flame (I still think that his weakness should be fire). S'kaa was saved thanks to a transmitter that streaked him across time and space. This transmitter was created by Saul Erdel to try making contact with alien life. When S'kaa came to earth he killed Erdel. He then infiltrated in many paramilitary organizations using his shapeshifting abilities to hide his real identity and went by the alias Max. Eventually he confronted The Crime Syndicate and almost killed them, however he join it so he can kill them later.

**Deadeye-Oliver Queen**

Millionaire Playboy Oliver Queen was on his yatch when mercenaries tried to kill them by bombing his yacht. Fortunately, he survived and washed ashore in a desert island where he learns to hunt and survived with only a bow and an arrow. Three months later, the mercenary went to the island to finish the job. Oliver killed all of them and interrogated one to know why they wanted him dead. It was revealed that his city's mayor wanted him dead because of his company was becoming rival. He stole the mercenaries' ship and went back to Star city and became the villain Deadeye.

**HEROES**

**Alexander Luthor**

Alex was born in Metropolis. His Father was Lionel Luthor, a corrupted CEO that went many lengths to fulfill his need. He sent him to Kansas with his aunt so he couldn't stand him in his work. His aunt was caring to him and even loves him as his own son. Lionel died from a shoot out because he didn't' pay them their protection. Alex got his father's company at age of 21 when he graduated from Law school and got a PhD in engineering, Law and economy. Luthor promised Himself to never become like his father, so he became a hero with his super-powered suit to stop all those criminal in Metropolis. He met Ultraman during a nuclear heist and became archnemesis.

**Tigress-Barbara Minerva**

Minerva was a brave archaeologist that went to an expedition into the depths of the African jungle. She along with others was captured by a tribe of cannibals. However, she escaped to a nearby river. She discovered another tribe in the midst of a ritual. They needed Minerva to be the host of their Goddess Tigress, since Tigress needed someone with a pure heart. She agreed and became the Tigress by night but a weak woman at day. Her next destination was to Boston, where she must defeat Superwoman because a century ago Amazons raided the tribe of the Tigress.

**Jokester-Jack Nipper?**

Little is known about the jokesters past except he was once a comedian that needed a job to support his family. His wish was granted as he got a job in Ace chemical plant in Gotham. One day, two of the henchmen of Owlman came to his house to extort him for protection. Jack declined, so while the henchmen killed his family, Owlman himself almost beat Jack to death and dump him in a chemical pool. He survived the radiation, but scaring his face white, cutting wide his mouth and his mental sanity was bent. He bow revenge on Owlman, putting him to jail once and for all. On his first try he went by Red Top but then he wanted a costume to look like his acts…alas he went by the name Jokester.

**Devil Ray-?**

Devil Ray was a child who wanted to be a sailor when he grows up, but he was kidnapped by Barracuda's soldier on his first attempted invasion. Everyday for many years the soldiers humiliated him by telling he is a worthless Human. The first incarnation of The Justice Syndicate (counterpart of the injustice league) helped him get out of his prison. Since then he began training martial art in the water. He also created a suit that let him stay in the bottom of the ocean indefinitely.

**Diestro**

Diestro was a feared commander in the Korugar army, not because of his destruction, but from his ways of killing those he deemed evil. One day while he was searching for a war criminal in a nearby forest, a Yellow Lantern landed right in front of him. The yellow lantern was dying but not unconscious, as he tried to kill Diestro. However Diestro killed him first by shooting a dagger in his forehead. When he got close to the corpse, the ring he was wearing projected him the images of the Conquerors of the Universe, telling him that he is now the Yellow Lantern from space sector (-)1417. Diestro at first used the ring to become a one-man-army, but when he saw a how feared he was he decided to become the King of Korugar so he can decided how the justice system works.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 3 complete. If someone wants a counterpart for Hal Jordan, Flash, the Penguin, Catwoman and Doomsday please notify me. This is my gift for my dad, since 21st is father's day (or at least where I live). Thanks dad for being my editor XD


End file.
